Sentai Jin
Field of View: 3 arcmin for main opt System Focal length: 11.6 m for M.0.S. Disposition: 1000 mm clear aperture Background Sentai Jin is a character in Kaiju Big Battel. Exponentially brain, Sentai Jin once being brilliant astrophysicist and lover of laser technology now hero man with forearm of missile. Saves the day, and night too, so gallant and bravest. Team Space Bug have special fear of heroic beating downs. Will Sentai Jin avenge dead assistant and lose of greatest scientific data of all earthly time? Raid no being space bug threat but look out for "Fire rocket five!" Battel cry. A brief history of Jin Steven Nawt Walking was once a world-famous quantum astrophysicist, known throughout the global scientific community for his work in intergalactic laser applications. Working on a groundbreaking study that promised to revolutionize intergalactic communication with extraterrestrials, Walking had already spent over 23 months collecting data when tragedy struck. In the early morning of June 21, 1993, Walking was making some final adjustments to his 152 cm laser telescope when a devastating meteor shower demolished the now-deactivated Altruista Observatory in Sydney, Australia. Walking was nearly killed; he lost both legs and 73% of his body was covered with third-degree burns. Walking's young assistant Angela, whom he secretly loved, was not so fortunate. She died of severe head trauma. She was only 23. The freak meteor shower was no coincidence. After an in-depth, joint investigation by the INS, NASA, and the CIA, the destruction of the Altruista Observatory was linked to the menacing Team Space Bug. Apparently, Team Space Bug's Uchu Chu and Sky Deviler had been on an all-night Royal Jelly bender when they impetuously decided to set off gigantic ammonia-and-fertilizer bombs, aim their explosives at orbiting asteroids, and place bets on which earthly structures the falling fireballs would hit. Too hazy to remember what year it was, Deviler picked the Berlin Wall, forgetting that it had already crumbled. Too impatient to calculate vectors and trajectories, Uchu Chu chose the Altruista Observatory, simply thinking it'd funny if two aliens wrecked a location dealing with distant galaxies. Uchu Chu won; he later bragged about his winnings to an insect friend named Muffuru who, unbeknownst to Uchu Chu, was a spy for NASA. Despite the confession, charges against the two space bugs were dropped when Muffuru went missing. The poor, unsuspecting loser in Team Space Bug's gamble was Steven Nawt Walking. After receiving two mechanical legs and countless skin grafts, Walking was released from the Sydney Adventist Hospital and flown to a mountain sanatorium in Nagano, Japan, where he spent 19 painful months in rehabilitation. One morning, while Walking was lumbering along one of his prescribed mountain hikes, he met the revered Jujitsu Grandmaster, Yassu Yamataka. This fateful encounter would forever change Walking's life: Mr. Yamataka helped the recuperating genius learn the art of Jujitsu, transforming his mind and soul into that of a benevolent fighter of evil. Under the guidance of Mr. Yamataka, Walking was able to recreate himself into Sentai Jin; an electro-mechanical fighting man-machine that is equal parts Jujitsu disciple, scientist, and armored tank. External links *Profile Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster